America
America is the only non-Nordic main character, showing up in more comics than Iceland. According to the comic site, American even appears more than Finland (116 times vs 107 times), but 10 of those were Sister America by herself. In most ways, he is every inch the "ugly American" - egotistical, bossy and rash, with a "my way or the highway" attitude even when he's visiting other countries. He pokes his nose into everything, even when he has no idea what the context of the situation is, or for that matter what he's talking about. But his intentions are pure - he just wants to be everyone's friend and solve their problems for them (and as seen in "Stop Your Meddling" , the other countries have come to rely on him to do just that). Despite his impetuosity and how quickly he resorts to the use of his gun, he gets along with most other countries more often than not, and as obnoxious as he is when he visits them, he's super-nice and generous when they visit him. He is by far one of the most religious characters in SatW, perhaps seconded only to The Vatican. Relationships Scandinavia America refers to the Scandinavians as "Viking guys" and sometimes has difficulty telling them apart. For the most part, he thinks they're pretty cool and likes hanging out with them, although he suspects them of secretly being communists due to their socialized healthcare systems. When Sweden came out of the closet, America proclaimed, "GOD HATES YOU, SWEDEN!!!" and proceed to quote Leviticus 18:22 and go on a small homophobic rant, but it seems to have petered out by now. Sexuality has also been a sticking point between America and Sister Sweden - he's happy to ogle her, but freaks out if she gets too close. Family America is one of the many children of England, with his siblings including Australia, Canada (adopted), and of course the female counterparts of all three of them, plus New Zealand as the family pet and Sealand as the kid brother. In such a large family there are plenty of hijinks to go around. America's early relationship with his father was rocky; he felt constantly ignored and resorted to rebellions such as throwing away the old man's tea just to get attention. It all came to a head when America moved out well before England wanted him to. However, things have simmered down by now and America visits England regularly. He and Australia are quite similar in some ways, which leads to a bit of sibling rivalry, as when Australia stole America's diary in 'Leaking' . America gets along best with Canada. America is definitely the dominant one of the two, often pushing Canada around and wearing him as a hat. Canada is mild-mannered enough to simply put up with it, especially since any pushing back tends to either have no effect or backfire. It's been hinted that America actually has repressed romantic feelings for Canada which he is too homophobic to acknowledge, which is supported by SatW Couples in which CanadaxAmerica appears as an official couple (but is also opposed by the same piece where AmericaxMexico appears as an official couple). The only member of his family who really gets on America's nerves is Sister America, who is just as ignorant and pushy as he is, but with opposite political leanings. They get into frequent shouting matches over hot-button issues such as gay marriage or the environment. Scotland, Ireland, and Wales are also related to him, but how is unknown. The World Sooner or later, America knows everybody, whether he can remember their names or not. He is slowly becoming more cosmopolitan (helped along by this very comic, no doubt), and a complete listing of his interactions would take up too much space. He is no longer openly hostile with Russia, but there is still some tension there, especially in matters such as who gets the first crack at North Pole's oil reserves. Although he tries to win the pole over with flowers and chocolate, he is actually dating Mexico. They're often shown dancing, and both of them seem happy in the relationship. Despite this, in 'Language Lesson' , America has a stack of cereal boxes between him and Mexico (a probable reference to the proposal by some Americans that a wall should be built along the border to foil illegal immigration) and she looks moderately annoyed. So far, the relationship is non-sexual because Mexico is a devout Catholic saving herself for marriage. America, of course, has his own hangups. Appearance America is a big, buff guy, shown as being taller and broader-shouldered than the other characters even in the normal style of the comics. His hair is naturally dark but he bleaches it blond, wearing it in a spiked-up style. Initially depicted with a Caucasian skin tone, he became tan once it came to light that his population was shifting away from being majority-white. Another interpretation of his tan is that it's fake, an expression of his vanity much like his "gym rat" muscles. He is depicted wearing jeans, sneakers, and a tight tee-shirt with the design of the American flag over a long-sleeved black shirt. He is the strongest and has the most toned muscles of all countries, although you can only see these when he is drawn realistically. Historically based strips depicting America as a child (i.e. a colony of England) show him still with fair skin and usually carrying a plush eagle toy, which he is still seen clutching at times as an adult. Oddly enough, even though it's been shown that America started bleaching his hair in adolescence, and of course he didn't have his own flag until he achieved independence, in said strips he is already blond and wearing the familiar Stars & Stripes design. This is likely just for recognizability. More realistic drawings depicting that time period give him brown eyes and a blue sweater vest over a white collared shirt, possibly some kind of school uniform. America was also featured on the "Know Your Tourists" Scandinavia and the World postcards. He's depicted wearing a black cap, his usual American flag tee shirt over a black long sleeved shirt, cargo shorts, socks with sandals and a camera hanging around his neck. The "Know Your Tourists" postcard pack can be bought here. Category:Characters america Category:North America Category:Male